


Picture set

by TBGkaru (Karukara)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Trying something new, funny see if people co-operate, in most cases angst, in some fluff, in some graphic violence, in some smut, just all there is to the great universe of the walking dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukara/pseuds/TBGkaru
Summary: Carrying injured Jesus on his back, making out angrily in the trailer before things go to shit or just a classic from how the way back to hilltop looked like?





	1. The world is ending, so what's holding you back other than yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Place to dump my fanart. First planned to post it with headcanons as well, but will post picture only instead with hope, that people in the comments could write their idea based on given picture.


	2. Protect and be protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the response on my first picture! feel free to share or use my art (with credit) however you please and maybe if you're inspired enough, let me know what you think the backstory behind given picture is!
> 
> also i want to apologize to those who were expecting fics, i know that art doesnt have the same value as you spend little to no time looking it over


	3. Shouldn't wander around all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't include Daryl and I'm very sorry for that, but I had it in my folder and it can be taken as something Desus-related, again, imagination is up to you.  
> Also I apologize for injuring this small karate bean


	4. One day he's sleep-drooling on your shirt and the next one he can be gone.

Getting attached to people at times like these is not the smartest thing I've ever done. Especially not to karate little shits that have a thing for getting in danger.  



	5. If it takes to anger you so much you hate me before you open up, I will take it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I used to beat up smartasses like you"  
> "Charming, but I feel it's kinda late to try and threaten me like this. Considering what impact we both have on each other right after our paths crossed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a. it won't always be a bed of roses and I want to portray every possible situation. Once again thanks to everyone for leaving a feedback ♥


	6. Now I can see your frown better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a fic where Daryl and Jesus had to cut their hair to not be as recognizable, it's not exactly that, but it was heavily inspired just because I can't wait for bun-Jesus and can only wish for Daryl to do something with his hair  
> ___  
> also, even when I love Jesus in all his bearded, long-haired glory, I can't get over how adorable Tom Payne is without all that as well


	7. Slow down, let's take a break. Just to take this in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we stay for a bit? I mean, when's the last time we had snow like this"  
> "'s kinda...relaxin'."  
> "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love snow and i love the idea of the survivors having to face harsh winter,but at the same time, have some magical relaxing moments, those that only winter lovers can understand.


	8. Hold on tight and don't look back, things are going to be fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I just...feel like we could have done something more. Something to prevent that."  
> " This savior complex needs to stop, ain't yer fault. We will find 'em and they are goin to be just fine."  
> " You saw the bodies..."  
> " Not 'em. Not yer fault. You have to trust me, I've been there and the last thing we need is a mopping hippie."
> 
> \----  
> a.k.a. Jesus has a plan including him and Daryl getting separated from the rest of the group as a backup plan in the war when things go horribly wrong once again and our survivors are greeted with burning Hilltop and bunch of unidentified bodies on the ground. Daryl's determined to find where Rick's group went while Paul can't fight the guilt. Jesus saved Daryl when he was at his lowest and blaming himself, now's Daryl's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly different style cause i wasnt feeling colors much. Also this one is more explained than the other ones, it's because i decided to share the base idea with you and I want to ask if you guys prefer that more or if you want me to post picture only so you can have your own interpretation of what's happening? x


	9. It should have been you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sasha told me what you did."  
> Told me that Glenn is dead because of you. Daryl thought.  
> "She told me about you saving her and Abraham from Negan's men. Saving Alexandria from the horde. And plenty other times before."  
> "We all helped each other."  
> "Yeah, but others don't blame themselves for something they couln't control. You know what I'm talking about. It wasn't your fault Daryl."  
> "Yea...'s yours."  
> "What?"  
> "If ya didn't steal our truck, we wouldn't need food. We wouldn't keep you, we wouldn't have to make that deal. We wouldn't have to kill those people and we wouldn't have to lose anyone from our family. Ya came into our lives and ruined it."  
> "..."  
> "'t should have been ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't add anything in a longer time and this is quite shitty. Still, wanted to do something angstier, this specific one is Jesus getting closer to Daryl and unlike with other people, it doesn't go well with Daryl and he switches into this "defensive mode" where he rather makes Paul hate him than know him. Which just ends up in Paul being as close to him as ever, but hurt. In a way that he might not be able fix.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly here to announce that there's Desus discord that's there for better communication and just some quality twd community times!  
> https://discord.gg/7kyS72a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picture is really trashy and I didn't want to share it, but I really wanted to spread discord link around and i didn't want to post it without anything attached.


	11. Those intimate raw moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy working on other fandom stuff so this set got quite neglected. Still- I haven't noticed that I didn't post this one in here with bunch of other sketches I have to finish, so I will do that now, maybe some of you will enjoy it ♥


End file.
